


Led To My Soulmate By A Goose

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Herding goose that herds people to their soulmates, Het, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Soulmates, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings Of Joy Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Dean Winchester is hanging out in a motel room with his brother Sam when a goose suddenly appears in the room with them and starts to herd him towards the door. After being told by Castiel that the goose would lead Dean to his soulmate he follows it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Led To My Soulmate By A Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoldyIsMyFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and Supernatural
> 
> Author's Notes: This is unbeta'd so all mistakes and typos you find are all mine. This fanfic was written for the Stockings Of Joy Gift Exchange for VoldyIsMyFather. I am not used to writing het pairings so I hope this is good. I am very behind on Supernatural and haven't watched it for a while so I hope I have written Dean in character. 
> 
> Prompt that was used: Soulmate AU  
> Soulmate AU that was used: Herding goose that herds people to their soulmates
> 
> VoldyIsMyFather I hope you like this fic that I wrote for you! And I hope everyone else enjoys reading this as well.

Dean Winchester was never a man who believed in soulmates, despite the whole soulmate thing being common knowledge by many. 

He was a brown haired man with brown eyes and was a monster hunter who lived in America , travelling on the road a lot with his younger brother Sam. 

Dean didn’t think it would ever happen to him but apparently after someone reached a certain age one day a goose would appear before them and herd the person to their soulmate. It was such a ridiculous way for someone to meet another person that Dean just found it so difficult to believe, because it just seemed so silly. 

However, one day the thirty-seven-year-old hunter Dean Winchester was just hanging out with his little brother Sam when suddenly in the room there was a honking sound and the sound of wings. 

Surprised by the sudden noise in the room both men looked towards what had caused the sound. 

There in front of the bed and staring right at Dean was a goose. 

For a moment the two brothers just stared at the bird, speechless for the moment but then when the goose made another squawking goose noise at Dean the men snapped out of their momentarily shock.

“What the hell! What’s a goose doing here?” Dean said. 

Sam shrugged his shoulders, “How should I know” he said. 

Dean grabbed a pillow from the bed and was going to try and hit the bird with it but Sam grabbed onto his arm. 

“No, Dean don’t! It’s just a bird, it’s not a monster or anything…just a goose”

Dean gave a sigh and tried to ignore the goose as the bird started to pull at the material of his jeans.

“Don’t hurt it Dean, the goose just wants to help you” came the voice of Castiel suddenly from behind the Winchesters. 

Both the hunters looked behind them and saw that Castiel was now in the room in them. 

Castiel stood there in his usual suit and long brown trench coat. He was staring at the two brothers and at the goose.

“It just wants to help you find your soulmate. You should allow it to help you. It’s not going to leave your side now until you meet them” 

“What happens if we just kill the stupid bird?” asked Dean. 

Cas frowned, his expression one of disapproval. “That is…inadvisable, if you kill it another will simply take it’s place and the replacement goose will be angry with you Dean. Very angry.” 

Dean gave a sigh, “Fine...” He muttered before turning his brown eyes to the goose which was pecking at Dean’s jeans. “Alright…Stop it you. I’ll let you lead me to my soulmate” Dean told the bird. 

The hunter then watched as the goose waddled quickly over to the closed motel room door and then turned towards Dean to stare at him with expecting eyes. 

The older Winchester brother gave another sigh before looking towards his younger brother. 

“Sammy, this is something I think I should do myself. I’ll give you a call when it’s done” 

Sam gave a nod of understanding and acknowledgement, “Yeah, sure Dean. Uh…Good luck!” 

Dean grabbed his car keys, wallet and soon opened the motel room door. 

Once the door was open the goose exited the motel room, honking as it did so, waddling quickly outside. 

Dean followed the goose, the bird looking quite odd but still like it knew where it was going. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hermione Granger, a bright young witch of thirty-one years old looked in surprise at the goose that was staring up at her. 

Hermione had long thick brown hair that was currently pulled back into a ponytail. She was thin and had brown eyes. 

Right now, Hermione was in America on a holiday alone. 

After her failed relationship with one of her best friends Ronald Weasley she had wanted a sort of break from everything, at least for a little while. 

While in America she was keeping in contact with her other best friend Harry Potter and they would talk. Harry was a great friend to Hermione and the closest thing to a younger brother that she had. He was being understanding and comforting about her and Ron’s break up. She really felt lucky to have him as a friend. 

Hermione wore a thoughtful frown upon her face, wondering why on earth a goose had appeared in the motel room with her. 

Suddenly she was reminded about something she had read about in a book. In a book she had read before when she had been in her early twenties she had learnt about soulmates. According to the information she had learnt , everyone had a soulmate and when it was time for them to meet the person intended just for them a goose would appear before them and it would lead them to their soulmate. 

Hermione smiled as she realized that this goose just might be her soulmate goose. 

“Are you here to help me find my soulmate?” Hermione asked the goose as she watched the bird peck at her shoes. 

The goose looked up at her and gave a honk at her, as if in answer to the young woman’s words. 

“Okay then, I will just get my bag and open the door so you can lead me to them” Hermione brightly said. 

The goose gave another honk and it went towards the door before waiting there impatiently while Hermione grabbed her bag. 

Soon once Hermione had grabbed her bag she opened the door for herself and the goose before then walking out the door, locking the motel room door behind her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dean’s soulmate goose was annoyed at Dean and it honked angrily and impatiently at him as the hunter sat in a diner eating a meat pie. 

He had been following the goose that would lead him to his soulmate when he had become hungry so, when he saw a diner he went inside and ordered himself something to eat. 

The goose was pecking at Dean and honking occasionally at him to make him get up but Dean wouldn’t budge. 

Dean couldn’t help but feel nervous at the thought of meeting whoever his soulmate was. 

Soon Dean’s goose suddenly abandoned it’s pecking and honking impatiently at Dean when a woman and another goose entered the diner. 

Dean stared at the woman and he couldn’t help but think that she was very beautiful while at the same time feeling that there was something very special about her. 

Dean watched then as his goose waddled quickly towards the woman and her goose. The geese honked at each other in greeting to one another. Dean nervously grinned and got up from his seat, he stared at the woman for a brief moment, watching as the woman’s goose started to tug at the jeans that she wore towards Dean’s direction. 

Dean’s own goose was returning back to Dean and it honked at him in a happy sort of way before pecking at him aggressively to move towards the woman. 

“Okay…Okay..I’m moving” muttered Dean to the goose. 

Dean felt nervous again as he walked towards the woman who was his soulmate. As he approached her, he noticed that she was walking towards him too and she looked nervous just as he too felt. 

“Hello, my name is Hermione Granger” said the woman with a nervous smile on her face. 

“Dean Winchester” said Dean. 

There was then an awkward silence between them before the hunter spoke again, “Can I buy you something to eat and drink Hermione? We can talk about this soulmate thing” 

Hermione seemed pleased with this offer as she gave a nod , “Yes , thank you I’d love to have something to eat and drink” she said. 

Dean grinned and they both went to Dean’s table where he had been sitting at before he had noticed Hermione. 

After ordering something for Hermione they started to talk. 

“So since how the geese really wanted us to approached each other, I think that means that we are soulmates” said Hermione. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it sure looks that way, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes” agreed Hermione. 

“Um…So would you be interested in trying for a relationship then? I mean since we’re soulmates we might as well give it a shot” 

Hermione blushed lightly and nodded with a smile. 

“I’d love to Dean” she said. 

Dean grinned and they both started getting to know each other, after a while Hermione’s meal arrived and she ate while also continuing to get to know her soulmate. 

After Hermione was finished and Dean had eaten the remainder of his meat pie Dean offered to walk her back to her motel room which wasn’t very far from the diner where they had found each other. It was an offer that the woman quite happily accepted. 

Shortly after upon leaving the diner the hunter and his soulmate Hermione realized that the geese had disappeared, having fulfilled the job that they had appeared before the two soulmates to do. 

Soon after they exchanged phone numbers and agreed to date. 

It would be later when they would learn the truth of what they both were, a monster hunter and a witch but despite them being so different they accepted each other and fell in love.


End file.
